Caged Bird
by FlightyBird
Summary: Alfred is a rebel during the Revolutionary War who's been captured by the ruthless pirate captain, Arthur Kirkland. Now he's escaped, back in the action of the war, but Arthur won't give up...he will have Alfred back. M for cursing, smut (non-con/dub-con) UKUS
1. Chapter 1

Alfred F. Jones had managed to hide away in a small white house outside of Boston. His mouth was shut tight in a straight line as he listened to the sound of rain outside and the small clicks of boots. Pushing himself farther back under the desk, he felt fear building up within him. He'd been a proud, free American patriot since the beginning of the protests. That had all changed though, when he stepped onto Captain Kirkland's ship.

It had been the night of the Boston Tea Party, while Al was trying to sneak away. Some of the damn Redcoats had seen him running down the docks and gave chase. Finding that he had nowhere to hide aside from the ships docked in the harbor, he quickly ran onto the nearest one. Finding a place to hide on the deck quickly he'd waited almost an hour till the noise died away on the dock, where he guessed that the guards had tried to board. When Alfred was about to escape from the ship though, it just so happened that the captain was also on deck.

Captain Arthur Kirkland, the man turned out to be. Ruthless pirate, king of the seas, and surely not a man that you want to mess with. Long story short, he'd forced Alfred into a year of Servitude. Alfred had escaped though and just 2 nights before, he'd be free if he could stay hidden for just a bit longer too!

The seventeen year old flinched as suddenly a pair of brown boots were in front of his hiding place. Slowly, ever so slowly, the man bent down. His messy blonde hair, green piercing eyes, long red trench coat, and that huge black hat all clearly seen by the terrified American.

"Hello poppet," the pirate chuckled, gazing at the boy under the desk as if he was a rabbit and he, himself, was a hunter. With a wolfish grin he said, "It's nice to see you again."

As the pirate lunged at him, Alfred's world suddenly went black.

* * *

Alfre opened his eyes groggily, looking around the small room in a confused manner. He'd expected that hems be laying in the captain's large bed again, but that didn't seem to be the case. "Must have been a nightmare,"Alfred mumbled as he rolled out of bed. It seemed like it was time to get moving again, he'd need to find his father's home soon, for his small funds were running low.

Leaving the small room within the tavern that he was saying in, he began heading down the stairs, his mind on his family. His family were all Loyalists though they respected Alfred's ways and loved him as they always had. When he'd disappeared, he'd heard little tidbits about a reward for his safe return, but the captain always found a way to keep him around. Scowling Alfred stopped and simply stood on the stairs staring at his feet angrily.

Besides all the horrible things he'd had to do when he was with that damn pirate, his life had been great, wonderful! Free, easy, and happy were all words that could have described his life. Arthur Kirkland had changed all of that though in a single day, forcing him to stay on the ship, making him watch as they sailed away from his home. Then there was the starving and finally when Alfred was on the edge of his sanity, Arthur took the final stroke and broke that last fragile piece. Rebuilt the American in his own way, teaching Alfred to obey him.

Alfred was stronger than the pirate had thought though, he'd rebuilt his true self while Arthur just helped him build a mask. Something Al could hide behind till his escape, and he'd finally done it, but now he was stronger and willing to fight even harder for freedom. Raising his head again after a moment with a small smile returned to his face, he began his journey downwards again. Suddenly a voice stopped him though.

"Captain Kirkland is in town," a raspy voice said from around the corner at the bottom of the stairs.

Another quiet voice replied, "So I've heard, said ee's lookin' for some'ne...wonder who the poor bloke is."

Alfred quickly moved to stand near the door, far enough so that he wouldn't be seen but close enough to hear. The things being said made him grit his teeth. Seemed his plans to make a new life we're going to be harder than he though.

"Haha," the first man laughed his voice horse. "Yeah, doesn't seem that the captain wants to give the man up either. Said he's not leavin' till he has him, even said he may put up a reward sometime for him. Alive, the man said..."

The conversation died away as the two were pulled aside by a third voice. After Alfred could hear them no more, he headed out into the main area of the Tavern. "I'm guessing that you'll be on your way now Fredrick?" a large man asked, the tavern owner.

"Yes sir," he said with a large smile on his face and then lowered his voice, "um, hey John...if anyone asks Alfred F. Jones was never here, okay?"

The taller, black haired man nodded and continued to smile at him. "Of course," he said before turning and walking away. Alfred then went on his way out the door, grabbing his horses reins and walking it down the road till he got out of the town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this came to me this mourning...it took me a bit though cause of classes Dx **

**Hopefully this doesn't seemed too rushed. Arthur ishunting Alfred so it would make sence for him to quickly try and fin him.**

* * *

_3 days earlier_

A silver blade pressed to the poor man's throat as he silently begged for mercy with his eyes. He'd just been walking down the roads of Boston when he'd been grabbed and pulled into an alleyway. Suddenly a husky voice was hissing into his ear, "Where is Alfred F. Jones." Shakily, the man let out directions to a large plantation, the Jones's Plantation.

"I'm coming my little Blue Jay..."

* * *

_/present/_

The plantation was huge, covered in the many different fields that Henry Fredrick Jones's slaves attended. In the center of the mass of land was a large white house covered in many large windows, a large porch reaching around it. Off to one side of the house sat a beautiful pond with the woods standing beside it. The forest land was owned, but not cut by the wishes of the owners priceless first son, Alfred.

Alfred got to the large plantation around midnight, his family most likely asleep inside. Leaving his horse untied out in the front yard, he mounted the few steps up to the door and listened to the familiar creak of the first step then the silence that followed. Oh, how he'd missed this house and finally he was home! Raising his hand he noticed the door was propped open which happened to be very odd. "MaMa?Father?" he called, the echoes rang throughout the entire house as he walked deeper inside. The door clicked behind him, closing and locking.

Walking up the stairs Alfred looked at all the different doors quickly choosing the closest, his brother's room. "Matthew?" he asked entering the room quietly as he could. Noticing a dark spot on the bed he proceeded with caution, blood. "Matthew!" Alfred yowled in distress pulling back the sheets to reveal the body of his brother, throat slit and blood dry. He felt tears falling down his face suddenly, hastily turning and racing to his parents room he found a similar fate was dealt to both of them. Finally there was one more room to try, but then he heard it, the cry of a small child.

"Daniel?!" he called as he entered his own room, the toddler he could see sitting in the middle of the floor. His eyes opened wide in surprise as he laid eyes on the ropes holding his baby brother who was barely able to stand on his own. Falling to his knees next to the scared two-year-old he grabbed onto the ropes and undid them, pulling him close into his arms.

Suddenly though a loud clapping entered his ears and he turned. An amused chuckled exited from the shadowy man's throat as he revealed himself, causing Alfred to notably tense. "Well, well, well Alfred," the thick British accent rolled off the man's tounge smoothly, "It's nice to see you once again. Too bad it had to come to this isn't it?" The man motioned to the house around him as he smirked evily down at the defiant teen and his cowering little brother.

"Damn you," Alfred growled angrily as he pulled himself to his feet, younger brother held protectively in his arms. Letting his eyes wander over his former captor he noted that he hadn't changed in the least. Large red trench coat, dress shirt with a cravat, brown pants held up by a green sash and tucked into his knee-high brown boots. Alfred also took note that the man had both a cutlass and pistol on his body, but his beloved hat was gone. Even without it though the man was easy to identify, ruthless pirate captain Arthur Kirkland.

The hat, Alfred knew, was his own fault. When the American had escaped he decided that he would take something prized to Arthur, this being his hat. As soon as he'd got to John's tavern he'd thrown it into the fire place as a bit of drunken revenge for all the pain he'd been in under the Captain's rule. "You took my freedom once, and now you take my family too?!" he continued to angrily growl, "What else do you want of me?!"

Arthur tilted his head back letting loud laughter spill from his throat, but it stopped abruptly as the captain's eyes snapped back down to the two boys. "Alfred, my beautiful bird, how stupid are you love?" he asked making said man scowl at him deeply. Taking a step forward he continued in a near purr, "You think I would simply let you slip away from me?"

"Stay away from us you damned bastard!" Alfred snarled, hugging his brother tightly to him. Pushing the boys head down onto his shoulder so that he would be safe from seeing anything that may happen. As the man pulled out his sword Alfred's eyes squinted in anger. "Do you really plan to kill me, the source of your so called 'affections'?"

Arthur sighed taking a few more steps towards the pair with a small smirk on his face. "Whatever gave you the thought that I'd want to kill you Alfred? I simply thought I'd let you get a little sleep, you look pretty tired and in need of refreshments..." he said giving the elder brother a once over. It was true that he looked rather rough at the moment. Alfred's dress shirt as well as his tan vest was dirty and ripped like his long light-brown trousers, his golden hair was ruffled, his face covered in dirt and a few scrapes. The only thing that still seemed decent were his dark brown boots, a pair that had belonged to Arthur himself at one time.

Alfred quickly stepped away before he turned bolting through the second door in the room that connected to his parents' room. He was afraid now not only for himself, but also his brother who had began to sob about not wanting anyone else to get hurt. Suddenly though, with only a shout from the room behind him as a warning, there were men rushing in through the door of his parents's room. Looking back towards his room he found Arthur blocking the way. They were trapped.

Daniel began to sob harder as he seemed to realize this, "Alwie...I dun want'cha ta get hurt!"

"I-I know little buddy," Alfred muttered looking for any other way out. He wouldn't let Daniel get hurt, but he wouldn't go back with Arthur either. Without a second thought he spun around, sprinting untill he felt something shatter against his weight and he felt himself falling.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is just too fun :D I do realize that a militia wasn't formed yet (it's 1774 in the story), but author realized this after writing everything! Forgive my mistake, please. Also, Daniel is Puerto Rico just de-aged.**

* * *

"Dammit where the hell could he have gone?!" Arthur yowled as he stomped around on the shore of the pond. They'd seen him rush off into the woods after escaping from the pond and they'd been searching the woods for almost two hours! The crew that had returned was quickly sent back into the woods, "Don't let his fucking escape! He couldn't have gone far!"

Alfred in all truth wasn't far at all and neither was Daniel who was clinging to him in a scared manner even though he had a smile on his face. "Ya' fooled em' Alfwed!" the small boy giggled from behind his hand. The taller boy winked at his sibling with a grin before slinking back into the corn field. Using the cover of the woods they'd been able to enter the fields without being seen while the men searched...really it had been too easy!

Making their way slowly across the large tract of their father's land they made it into the woods again, but on the other side of the house from where the pond had been. Neither of them had notice the large figure following behind them, it's wet nose stuck in the air...

* * *

Alfred had made his way back to the village with the help of a horse he's found near the slaves' cottages. Luckily this horse seemed a bit more in shape, so it took a bit less time to get there, plus he didn't take any stops on the way this time.

Daniel had seemed to enjoy the ride, giggling and rambling happy gibberish to Alfred the whole ride it seemed.

As soon as they reached the town Alfred had Daniel off the horse and into John's tavern. "John!" he yelled, finding the tavern surprisingly empty. Seeing the man come around the corner made him smile, at least he was alright. John smiled at him, but then frowned deeply as he saw the young brown-haired boy in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he said coming to stand in front of Alfred, towering over him at almost six feet tall. His black hair looked ruffled as always and his hazel eyes sparked with worry.

"He...he found the plantation...everyone..." he looked down at the ground with a sad expression, holding back his years for the sake of Daniel.

"Dear lord," John muttered sadly and hugged both of the boys. John had been like an uncle to them both since their births and to hear of such a thing was heartbreaking. "If you want a place to stay your always welcome in my house," John said.

Alfred nodded setting Daniel on one of the tables. "I...I want you and Anne to take in Daniel," he said, "I know that you've always wanted children and I'm afraid I can't care for him myself..." He seemed as though he was regretting his word, but he pushed though for his younger brother's health.

John nodded slowly, but then a thought came to him. "But what of you Alfred?" he asked, very worried that he was considering going back to the pirate.

The teen just sighed and shrugged, "I'm going to join the militia...or maybe head down to Boston and try to start some sort of life there...He's after me anyways, so making myself disappear would probably be the best for everyone until he moves on." Alfred looked painfully over at his sibling, hugging him once more. "I'll be back here to see you if things get better, Daniel. Be strong for big brother now..."

After a few tearful goodbyes Alfred was on his way again heading towards Boston. This time he was more aware that he was in fact being followed, leading his horse into an alley he stopped and stared at the large bloodhound behind him. The dark leather collar around his neck was adorned with a golden plate, it was easy enough to read the large lettering even from a yard away,

_Property of Captain Arthur Kirkland_

_Alfred F. Jones_

Alfred cringed at the sight of the old collar a remnant of life on the ship. With a frown Alfred slid off his horse cautiously approaching the dog that didn't seem too intent on barking anytime soon. He held out a hand to it allowing it to sniff it and without a second glance it ran off, most likely going back to the captain. "Lead him to Boston," he said softly, "away from Josh and Daniel, I beg of you..."

* * *

_2 days later_

Alfred groggily woke from his spot on the floor of his best friend's small library. Slowly thinking over the details of the night before he felt himself slowly begin shaking. Why had he come to Boston of all places? Most likely it was filled with nothing but men that would undoubtedly turn him back to the pirate immediately.

Then, why had he left Daniel with John? That would probably put the tavern owner in danger, though Arthur was after him, not John...maybe he'd be okay...

Getting to his feet he quickly fixed up his make shift bed and threw on his new clothes as well as his new red apron. He'd secured a job working in his friend's library and also a place to stay upstairs in a storage room. It was a bit chilly and a little cramped in the room though it was better than sleeping on the streets.

"Ah, Alfred it's nice to see you up and about!" Stephan said cheerfully as the younger man came down the stairs into the library. Stephan was a nice man, always smiling and happy to help people, sharing was caring in his eyes. His brown hair was long and usually tied back in a pony tail, his eyes were a bright green color, and his attire was loose, comfortable some would say. "Why don't ya' get started dusting off the shelves and maybe sweeping up a bit?"

Nodding Alfred began his chores, keeping up a pleasant conversation with Stephan as he worked. It had taken a bit of time, but he found the work rather easy. As he went to throw out the dirt he'd swept up he noticed the few odd stares he got and wondered if maybe he should leave Boston once again. It didn't feel safe in the large town, not with so many people looking for him in hopes of getting riches from his 'owner'.

Slipping back into the store he was greeted by a strange man his hair of an ebony color and his eyes a deep brown, nearly looking red. As soon as Alfred laid eyes on the man he felt himself become covered in goosebumps. The man looked over him for a few moments, a smirk spreading across his face before he suddenly pushed past him and left. "When did...he...?" Alfred said in a confused manner as he looked to Stephan, confusion mounting as he found his friend frowning at something. It looked to be a letter...

"Alfred, I think you should read this," Stephan said his voice being very shaky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, it was written during school in like 15/20mins.**

**Also, if you read Found I have a new chapter that I'm writing right now, so don't kill ! I've just hit a big streak of inspiration for this story...**

* * *

Alfred slowly took the note into his hand, scared of what the message could possibly say. Opening it up slowly he began to read the contents of the note:

_ Dear Alfred, _

_I believe it is only fair to give you a warning. _

_I have my eyes on you and I wont give up with out a fight._

_Right now six of my men are surrounding the building._

_If you attempt to leave the city; they will stop this little game._

_Yes, our little game._

_For the moment I will indulge you._

_Lets have a fun little game of Hide-and-Seek._

_The rules are simple._

_Dont leave the city._

_If you leave the city you'll just be brought back._

_Also, it would be in the best intrest of somebody..._

_Very, very close to your heart._

_Pirates...we're not good at caring for people._

_,Captain Arthur Kirkland_

The note made his shiver, what could he mean by 'somebody very, very close to your heart'? His family was dead and Daniel was safe as could be with John! Wait, there was Stephan though...No, he couldn't let that happen. "Stephan," he said, taking off his apron as he spoke, "I-I must go. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you got hurt." Besides his friend's protests, he left the very next morning. Walking down past the harbor it was easy to spot _The Green Lady _in all her glory.

Even from afar the teen could plainly make out the shape of the British captain. His jacket seemed even brighter in the sun, though the light was minimal. "Damn you, I won't let you win even in death," he growled under his breath as he glared at the man. Captain Kirkland may try taking away Alfred's world, though he would never be able to take Alfred's spirit.

* * *

Arthur stood on the deck of his ship, _The Green Lady._ Looking at the city and the many people passing by, he couldn't help wondering where his little bird was. His peace was suddenly shattered as a loud voice erupted behind him. "HaHa! I delivered the letter, Captain! You should have seen their faces when they saw me, damn I am Awesome!" it said, a little too loud in Arthur's opinion. Thus, causing his headache to flare up.

With a scowl the Captain turned to the Prussian man hissing, "Gilbert! Quiet your voice before I carve out your tongue!" The ebony haired man's face dropped from a grin to a smirk in only a moment, then he leaned forward and ruffled Arthur's hair. The Englishman glared at him, but instead turned away and looked at the city once again. He didn't notice his bird standing just down the dock, instead focusing his gaze at the building up higher.

"Ah, yeah right. You couldn't do that to someone awesome like me, especially when I'm the one that owns the dogs," Gilbert chuckled coming to stand next to Arthur. It wasn't a surprise that the man had become the first-mate on the ship, for his ability to control not only a whole pack of dogs, but also steer the captain to something close to sanity. "You need my awesome dogs to hunt down your little birdy if he tries to leave the city. Which...may be sooner than expected seeing as he left the shop this morning with a satchel. The friend seemed as though he was trying to stop him," he smiled at the captain.

Arthur simply nodded. Though he was rather happy to hear Alfred would be back sooner, he continued to frown. He'd smile when the teen was back on the ship where he belonged; the bird back in it's cage. With a sigh the green-eyed man pushed away from the railing and started for his cabin, not even saying goodbye to Gilbert. "Big brother will be with us soon, Daniel," he mumbled as he entered the rather comfortable and large room. His gaze wandered over the small boy laying in his bed for a moment before he began looking over his maps.


	5. Chapter 5

**That last sentance about 'David' was supposed to be about Daniel, but Author didn't notice her spell check shit.. also it's suppose to be ivory hair...not ebony...**

* * *

Alfred sprinted away from his pursuers, ducking and weaving through the trees. Six pirates, plus the captain himself and 3 dogs were hot on his trail; thus making the dogs bark madly. For a moment Alfred questioned if this was what a fox fight like when it was hunted, pumped with fear and adrenalin much like himself. If it was a fox hunt that they wanted, then Alfred would give them a fox hunt. Charging straight through a wide stream he made his way into a brush pile where he could easily mask his scent amongs the pine needles.

Hearing the tell tale splashes of the group crossing the river, Al held his breath. He could hear the dogs wandering around near the pile even hearing the dogs shuffling through the pile with their nose's. Suddenly though, something from out side the pile made his heart freeze: a loud bark. Then more barks from the other dogs started. The colonist tensed thinking he'd been caught, though he noticed the footsteps and barks getting quieter as if they were leaving.

Waiting a minute to pull himself from the leaves, twigs, and other materials he quickly brushed himself off. Looking around he could see them rushing deeper into the woods, making him smirk though that was quickly washed away. "Bloody hell! Now I have to find a way back to the path..."

* * *

It had taken him about an hour, but he'd finally found the path again where he began sprinting for the second time that day. It was nearly fall already so it was known to get a bit chilly at night. The blue-eyed male wasn't very appreciative of the cold weather. Luckily he came across an inn not too far away and bought a room for the night.

Flopping down on the bed in the small room he began to think over the day's events. After leaving the harbor, Alfred had made a bee-line for Concord where he knew of some places to hide. It hadn't been easy though because it seemed the pirate spoke truth about chasing him down. As soon as he'd set one foot out of the city limits it seemed his men gave chace. In the end Al had probably run a few miles at the least...

Beginning to drift off to sleep after an hour or two Alfred suddenly heard a voice out in the hallway. It was an eerily familiar voice and it snapped him out of his sleepy phase, "Dammit, where the bloody fuck is my room?!" Suddenly the doorknob began to jiggle loudly before the door flew inwards. The pirate captain standing in the door looking just a bit intoxicated...

"Oh heh, it's you Alfie...What're ye doin' in me room?" Arthur chuckled and paused for a long moment to press a flask to his lips. To the captain's disappointment it seemed to be empty and he chucked it into a corner quickly. "Ye' want me again dun'cha luv?" Arthur said plainly, his face turning eerily serious before it broke into a wide lascivious grin.

Alfred slid back against the headboard as Arthur unsteadily stepped towards him. "Stay back you...you..." Alfred hissed angrily, though he became quiet as Arthur flopped down on the bed and grabbed ahold of him. He struggle against the arms wrapped around his chest, but it was rather useless seeing that the pirate seemed stronger than him even in his drunken state. "G-Get off of me!" he said loudly not quite wanting to yell. When the pirate didn't listen and instead began undoing the buttons on Alfred's shirt with one hand, Al took the initiative to punch him.

The man's arm around his upper-half loosed when he felt the sting on his jaw, but instead of cursing he chuckled darkly. "Tsk, Alfie...dun be like dat...ye' want dis 'member?" he said with a creepy smile on his lips as he grabbed Alfred's arms, holding them up above his head. "Ye' said ye' luv'd me..."

Flinching as the fabric was ripped away Alfred began to squirm, he had to admit though, the hand running gently down his side was rather tempting. "N-no..." Alfred muttered when the the older man's fingers wrapped around the waist of his pants and began tugging them down...

_Thump!_

Arthur hissed and cursed when a knee suddenly struck him right between the legs. The blow actually had enough force to knock him off of the bed entirely, where he gripped the front of his trousers in pain. "F-f'ckin 'ell!" he hissed, not noticing as the teen jumped from the bed tugging at his pants.

It wasn't until Alfred was leaving the room that Arthur pulled himself from the floor and set a murderous gaze on his prey. "Alfred," he growled, "Yer' not gonna be able ta' 'ide forever...c'me b'ck now!" The drunken slur in the Brit's words somehow subtracted from how scary it would have sounded with the other being sober.

Not listening to the Arthur's curses and yowls, Alfred fled from the building. At one time he ended up bumping into somebody, but he didn't take a moment to look back. Even when a strangely accented voice called his name


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred walked slowly down the alley ways of Boston, yet another 3 days having passed. He'd decided that since Arthur and his gang expected him in Concord, he could easily come back to Boston for a hiding spot. Sighing as he slumped against a wall he began to think about Daniel, wondering if the young brunette was healthy. He wouldn't be sleeping if he had any reason to think his brother wasn't okay, not a single wink. Suddenly a shadow formed above Alfred, but before he could even react his world became invaded by the shadows. Totally black, soundless.

* * *

"That bastard! That damned snake! How dare he do something like this! Laying his hands on my little bird, I will have his blood across my blade!" Arthur screamed as he flung things around his large cabin. The prussian first-mate sat on the edge of the large bed occupying the cabin. He was holding the small colonial child, Daniel, silently. He'd delivered the note straight to the captain from a man that looked oddly familiar, but he was unsure seeing as the messenger had been dressed in all black. Besides that though the note had been a simple one for a hostage letter:

_Give up everything in your ship, as well as your best-mate and your chef. That is all I ask in exchange for your precious Alfred. If you refuse I'm afraid his fate will be very unfortunate._

_-Captain Allistor Kirkland_

Undoubtably Arthur would not give up his treasures, nor would he give up his most precious blue-eyed treasure; this was something Gilbert knew. "Captain, calm down, this is so unawesome of you," he said, "don't you know it's bad to cuss in front of a child."

Daniel seemed to find the white-haired man's words rather funny because he began to giggle almost immediately after he spoke. Arthur looked at the giggling child with softened eyes and quickly composed himself. "Right, sorry laddy," the captain muttered while he walked over to his battered desk, the papers knocked around in disarray. "Now Gilbert, do you know where the snake lies?"

Gilbert raised a dark brow at his friend before he shrugged, "One of the men reported his ship was positioned just outside the harbor. Most likely they wouldn't let them in because they are unawesome shits." Usually the man wouldn't speak in such a low manner towards the other captain, but Arthur disdained him and so it was better to just play along.

"Good, prepare to set sail. We have a runaway bird to cage and a damned snake to slaughter," he commanded and all at once it seemed the ship was coursing with its own life, its own energy. It was ready all on its own, roused by its captain's will and his determination. This was Captain Arthur Kirkland's ship, he was king of the seas, and nobody would ever lay hand on what was his. Not while his ship sailed the seven seas.

* * *

Alfred woke groggily and found himself in the deck of a ship. At first he's mistaken it for Arthur's, but then be realized tag he was tied to the mast which was something the foolish captain would never do to him. Struggling against his bonds he yelled out for somebody, anybody, to show up. He only got a quiet grumble from beside him.

Turning to look at whoever was beside him he felt his heart stop. Matthew was beside him on the ship, but how he was unsure. "M-Matthew?!" he choked out, seeming to wake the man from his sleep.

The purple-eyed boy looked around slowly for a few second before his eyes landed on Alfred. "Huh, A-Alfred?!" he said with wide eyes, "Your alive!"

Alfred's smile turned into a grin as he looked over his brother. His pale hair still went to his shoulders, that same stray curl fell in his face, and his large violet eyes still sparkling. "How? I thought you were dead...they killed you..." Alfre babbled a little to fast for the other to really grasp what he's said.

"...Madison..." Matthew said with sadness in his eyes. "They killed Madison. I was home from college for a week and they came to the house looking for you...the white-haired man that killed her let me go for reasons unknown to me."

Alfred looked down at the deck in front of him in a confused manner for a moment, but then finally he nodded. "You two always did look alike," he muttered, "even with her only being our cousin..."

Suddenly a loud laugh erupted from where the large wheel of the boat sat and a man in a waist-length blue coat stood on the platform. The golden trimming on it adorned the black facings as well as the large black hat on his head that was decorated with a small blue plume. From what Alfred could see the man had red hair under his hat, though that was up for debate. "Oi, ke'p it down w'll ye?" the man yowled at them, a taunt.

Alfred glared up at the man with malice coating his eyes, "Untie me this instant or else I swear...I-I'll..."

The pirate walked slowly down the stairs that lead to the main deck with an amused smirk on his face. "Ye'll de' wh't?" he said, his accent heavily Scottish.

Alfred simply glared at him and was surprised when he was met with two very familiar eyes. Bright emerald, eyes stared into his own. They were acidic and as hypnotic as the first time Alfred had seen a pair like that. "Kirkland..." he growled angrily.

"Aye, so ye' do remember me younger bratter lad," the red haired pirate sneered. He'd always hated his more fortunate brother, Arthur. The man, though younger, always seemed to be favored by everyone and better at everything, it was ridiculous! Getting no reply the man sighed, "Listen, ye w'nt freed'm yeah? Well ye h'lp me kill me bratter and I'll l't ye go. Same with yer bratter."

Alfred looked away from the man for a moment simply growling, "I don't want anything to do with any of the Kirklands, so kindly let me go."

The older man slapped Alfred hard across the face with a large scowl on his own, "Dammit! L'sten here ye brat. Ye h've nay a choice!"

"Allistor, ye said ye wouldn't lay a hand on him," a voice said from behind the Scottish man. The mysterious voice was less accented though it seemed a little more powerful in Alfred's ears.

Allistor turned to glare at the man behind him. A green waist-length coat, ruffled shirt, and brown pants held by a green sash was all he wore aside from his knee-high black boots. The orangish hair that fell in the man's face seemed to give him a more rough look and his own pair of green eyes, though softer in appearance, were like daggers. "Liam, I told ye te stey in me cab'n..." the scotsman growled dangerously, but the other man didn't flinch.

"Allistor, why don't ye get back ter yer cab'n?" Liam asked, his voice filled with venom. He hated having to act like some dangerous guy, but in order to deal with his older brother it had to be done as with the rest of his family. Finally after glaring back at each other for a few minuets Allistor slapped Alfred once more and stomped off to his cabin.

Liam was quick to move to Alfred's side setting a hand on Alfred's red cheek. Matthew, who's been silent through the whole matter finally spoke up, "Mr. Liam...could you let us down? I'm not sure whats going on, but we don't want any part in this..."

Liam nodded and pulled a knife from his sash, using it to cut the roped holding them up. Suddenly his serious face turned into one of amusement as Matthew said a quiet, "Thankyou sir..."

"There's no need for any 'sirs'. The name is Liam, but only when nobody is around, okay?" he winked at the both of them. "Listen, Allistor is planning to kill Arthur when he comes to get ye back. Now, I like me big brother, so I'm going to prevent that at all costs and get you safely back to em'!"

Alfred squinted at the man in a confuse manner, "What exactly is in that for you?" This Liam man was a pirate, right? Wouldn't he want something out of a plot like that? Well, Liam didn't exactly seem normal...

"I like me big brother, sadly he caught me sending' notes to Allistor and well...things didn't go very well between us. I'm hopin he'll try trustin me again after this," Liam said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

The colonist felt that pang of his hero-complex and he knew that he couldn't leave Liam hanging. "Okay, I-I'll help you..." he said. Al knew this meant going back to Arthur, but he could always just escape again so what did it matter. Taking ahold of the hand that he was offered, he shook it.

Not two hours later he and Matthew were shoved into the Captain's quarters. Arthur had arrived.

* * *

**Heh, so this part of the plot may be a little short...but there is a lot more to this story. Also there may be a bit of PruCan in tho story, hope that doesn't bother anyone...**

**Oh! And Woohoo for the Kirkland bros, all of them are most likely going to be in ere somewhere...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woo! Chapter 7 let's do this! Lol I gave up on the accents.**

* * *

Arthur stood fearlessly on the deck of his ship and watched as the enemy crew made they're way across to meet him. A deviant gleam set in Arthur's eyes as he watched Alistor's own crossing, a smirk bubbling up. "Oi, welcome to The Green Lady, ye gits," Arthur yowled at them, ignoring the glares and dark looks he was getting In return.

"Where's ye crew and ye load? I expected it to be out already," Alistor yelled, annoyance fueling his voice. Seeing the grin that spread across Arthur's face, he felt himself become a bit nervous. Steady on, he thought trying to keep himself steady, he couldn't lose this time. He had to do this...for Francis. Arthur slowly raised his hand in the air and snapped his fingers, letting out the beast.

A snap of his fingers was all it took before his crew came out of nowhere, surrounding the enemy and knocking away the boards and ropes making their enemy's only escape route impossible. Happily taking in the fearful expressions and the hateful glares, Arthur began to laugh loudly at his brother. "Stupid bastard, I always thought ye knew...I'm a whole lot smarter then ye! Ye simply can't beat me," he laughed, "first rule of piracy, the enemy is always to board ye ship idiot."

The Scotsman glared at his brother with darkened emeralds and pure hatred, pulling out his rapier he held it up and let out a yowl of anger. His crew quickly joined in, Arthur's smirk returned as he pulleded out his own blade. "Oh, please, let's do this like real captain. You an' I Alistor," he hissed, "Wouldn't want Francis getting hurt, would you?"

"Lies," was his only reply before he rushed across the deck, the silvery clashes of swords rising up around them. The crews and the captains making their bloody marks on the deck.

* * *

Liam grabbed ahold of Alfred and Matthew, unbundling them once again. "Common, it's time to get ye out of here," Liam said quietly as if not wanting to alert anyone. The two brothers nodded as he led them from the room, Matthew stated at the other, larger ship with fear and wonder. Alfred only showed hatred though as he was led to a still landed plank. "Gilbert!" he called and watched as the man appeared with a smile on his face.

"There you are! I was wondering what took you so long, thought I might have been tricked," the Prussian yelled back.

"Your too awesome to be tricked," Liam laughed causing Gilbert to grin proudly.

"I remember why I liked you so much kid," the first-mate chuckled.

The twins made their way across the plank with the help of the Irish pirate. "Common, left right, there you go! Don't look down now!" he coaxed. Alfred set a hand on Matthew's shoulder, helping to calm the shaking man. Finally, Matt hopped off the plank and fell down to be caught by Gilbert.

"Welcome to the Green Lady," Gilbert laughed, "and back to the Green Lady." He looked over at Liam an Alfred, not fully oblivious to the blush Matthew was sporting. Quickly moving down the stairs from the upper deck, they dropped Alfred off in the Captain's quarters. Then they hustled off to hide Matt and Liam in Gilbert's room below deck.

Back within the dark quarters Alfred sighted and sat down on the huge, red sheeted bed. Laying back he closed his eyes, it was only a matter of time before the captain came back. "What a way for my story to twist," Al muttered drifting off into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

On the deck, Alistor sat on his knees looking up at Arthur with a pained expression. The sword tip under his chin forced him to look up at the English pirate with hateful eyes. The smirk on Arthur's lips only fueled the Scots rage towards him. "Look at you Alistor, you pitiful excuse for life! Your not even deserving of death!" Arthur growled, the battle dying around them. With one swift move Arthur brought his blade across the other's face.

With a cry Alistor fell back holding onto his new wound, a single cut crossing his left eye surely leaving him half blind. "Dammit, you bastard! My eye!" the man yowled in pain.

Arthur laughed at his brother, feeling not the slightest sliver of sympathy for him. "Go back to your ship. I expect my prize to be delivered to my cabin by sunrise," he commanded as the older was pulled to his feet by two crew-mates. The two men then dragged the third off towards the newly landed planks heading onto the Scottish man's ship. The enemy crew had already fled with a few of Arthur's crew on their tails'. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he quickly turned, sword already drawn and ready.

The Prussian narrowly escaped being sliced, "Woah!" he laughed, "Try not to cut the awesome me! Listen, I have some good news, Captain."

Arthur walked purposefully into Gilbert's cabin, his eyes roaming over both of the new inhabitants. "Liam, I've heard ye did a bit if service for me. Do tell me what that could possibly be?" he put enphasis on his name and 'Possibly'. The captain didn't miss the flinch that came from the violet eyed boy in the room who was holding Daniel close.

"I think it's something ye'd rather enjoy, big brother," the Irish man grinned at his elder sibling. Arthur only raised a brow at Liam and then he simply sighed, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Another 'surprise' I guess?" Arthur growled, his green eyes sparked with curiousity and then dimmed with caution. All he got in reply was a nod. Then with an entergetic wave of his hand, Liam introduced the other boy.

Loudly he announced, "Matthew William Jones! He's not really the surprise, but he's pretty amazing too." This seemed to make the timid boy blush again and slump down in his chair. The small child giggled happily in his arms and hugged him.

"Jones?" Arthur muttered thoughtfully and looked over Matthew. "Alfred...Liam, you brought me my lovely blue-jay?" the Captain's voice was almost a purr. It was enough to make Matt's skin crawl and he wondered what his brother was putting himself through for Liam's sake. Watching Liam smile so brightly though did warm Matt's heart, all untill Arthur turned to leave.

"I shall be in my cabin, no disruptions, unless totally necessary," he paused at the door to look back at them for a moment. "Welcome aboard the Green Lady lads. Your in for one hell of a ride..."

* * *

**There may be some smut in the next chapter...just so you know. Yeah...the story doesn't end yet though...Oh no...we have a ways to go :3 **

**((Let's end this like some TV show))**

**Is this the end of Alistor's rage-fest?**

**What will happen to Alfred?**

**Why is Arthur so happy about Alfred? **

**Find out next chapter!**


	8. Hey over here! (Update coming soon!)

tumblr blog/coffeeisbetterthantea

This is a blog. I will be posting shit about my stories here...(Aka: letting you know when I've come across writers-block, when a story is in editing, when a new chapter is underway.) This way I don't have to post unrelated shit on my stories.

Thanks, Flighty.

(add . c o m after Tumblr and a / after that.)


	9. Chapter 8

**If you don't want to read the smut, then just scroll through and read all the flashbacks!**

**Also, just a warning in case it bothers you, there's a bit of kissing and shit between a 15 and 19 year old in here. Warning: HUGE plot-twist and a good amount of fluff (?) AND A SHIT-TON OF FUCKING FLASHBACKS! (as well as some non-explict smut...)**

* * *

Alfred glared defiantly at his newest captor as he strode assertively into the room, a smirk on the pirate's face. Damn how he hated that terrible smirk; that mocking, over-confident smirk that never failed to piss him off. He was tempted to tell him off for a moment though he quickly controlled himself lest he get himself in trouble. From experience he knew that it would only lead to starvation and more pain if he did manage to piss Arthur off.

"Alfred," he chuckled interrupting his thoughts, "what a wonderful surprise, my love."

The blue-eyed male cringed at the sound of his voice, not enjoying having to hear it again. "What do you want bastard?" he growled only making Arthur grin at him.

"Ah, love…don't be like that…" the captain sighed as he came to sit on the edge of the desk. His hand reached out to caress the teen's face.

Almost instinctively Alfred pulled away from him, "Don't touch me…and…and don't call me that."

Arthur frowned, rolling his eyes at Alfred's defiant behavior noting that he would have to fix that later. "Listen to me, _boy_. I am a willing man and I can treat you as well as your brothers in a respectable manner," he said, making eye contact with the surprised looking American.

"_Brothers?!_" Alfred exclaimed and looked down at the desk as a horrid realization spread over him. He could feel his will to fight slowly fading away as he spoke, "You have Daniel…here…on the ship…"

Arthur nodded at him and smiled a bit evilly, "Aye lad and I could dispose of them at any moment….unless…." He grins at Alfred wolfishly as he continued to speak, "You agree to serve me willingly…"

Shivering Alfred stared down at the dark wood of the desk, tears threatened to fall from his eyes at any second. He knew exactly what the man meant by 'service', though he didn't to do_ that_ not even in the slightest. "Please, don't make me do that. I-I'll do anything if you just let them go back in Boston!" he looked up at Arthur with pleading eyes. He wanted to fight, so badly he wanted to fight, though he knew if he tried then it would be putting his Brothers' lives on the line. That was something he wasn't willing to risk…

"A deal then, I let them go in Boston if you do as I say, including _'that'_ of course," Arthur demanded, more than queried.

Though the demand was asking for more than Alfred wanted to give to the man he couldn't help himself as he nodded. This was for his brothers' health, he can't be selfish.

**_*Start Flashback*_**

_ "__But father, I don't want to go with them," Alfred pleaded as he looked over at the red-coated men that smirked at him. He couldn't help the tears that welled in his eyes as he was pushed towards them by his father, "I don't want to join the army; I want to stay here with Mother and you!"_

_"__Alfred, don't be selfish now. As the eldest son you must protect your brothers and take care of them," his father said. A smile was spread on the blonde man's face as he looked proudly down at his son. The pride never faded as Alfred was marched away from his home at the young age of 13._

**_'_****_Don't be selfish Alfred.'_**

**_*End Flashback*_**

Nodding, Alfred allowed himself to be pulled out of the chair and to the bed where he was pushed down roughly. "Arthur…" he muttered quietly before he was kissed roughly by the pirate. In his mind he kept muttering those words over and over again within his head. Where else had he heard those words uttered? He was sure he'd heard them somewhere else, but as he tried to think of it more his thoughts became hazy with the help of the hands running over newly exposed skin. The pirate had worked fast, pulling away the barriers of Alfred's shirt and vest. Hands were now venturing down to his pants as the kiss became deep, even more passionate as Arthur explored his mouth.

Whimpering into the kiss, and now fully naked, he felt his arms being brought up to the headboard and tied to the sturdy oak board there. Panting as the Briton pulled away he looked up at his tied hands, weakly trying to free them. "If you're good I might just untie you, darling," the captain muttered as he sat back on his heels, removing his long red jacket.

Remaining silent, Alfred just watched him as he undressed; only removing his jacket and the sash around his waist so he could free his already half-hard member. Leaning over Al again he reached down to stoke the teen's flaccid member earning a gasp from him as the man's hand skillfully stroked it. A kiss was placed to Alfred's lips, whimpers and gasps escaping through it as the blue-eyed male writhed under the pirate. He could feel his face warming up in a bright blush, his breath getting heavy, and to his embarrassment he was getting hard. 'Don't be selfish, Alfred…Don't be selfish, Alfred…You can't be selfish…' Alfred repeated the mantra in his head, though tears we're falling freely down his cheeks.

Suddenly the hand was pulled away from his member and he felt a hand against his cheek. Opening his watery blue eyes he was surprised to see the concerned expression on the pirate's face as he slowly wiped the tears away. "Alfred, don't cry, Blue-jay," he muttered quietly, kissing the American softly and returning a hand to his member. This time his motions were gentle, though they still had that hint of hunger in them as Arthur committed them.

'_Alfred, don't cry, Blue-jay…'_

**_*Start Flashback*_**

_Green eyes looked down at the sobbing fifteen year old, his red-coat was ruffled and he looked terrified. "What do you want?" he asked, as he looked up at the pirate through icy, blue eyes; so much hate and sadness hidden in those deep expanses of soul. _

_ "__What are you doing here kid?" the man said with a deep frown. "You don't look like you're old enough to be in the military…" _

_The boy looked away from him sadly, tears forming in his eyes. "I joined to protect my brothers as my Father wanted, I can't be selfish…" he said as he stared at the ground next to him. _

_The pirate looked over the boy for a moment with a small, playful smirk as he leaned down and pulled his face towards him. "Oi, don't cry, Blue-jay," the man said staring into those blue pools before he placed a kiss on his lips, "fly away. Your father and your brothers' can't be selfish…" _

**_Blue-jay…_**

**_*End Flashback*_**

Alfred gasped when teeth grazed his neck, small kisses following after the small nips as saliva slicked fingers thrust into him. "Alfred," the captain panted over the American's moans, "so beautiful…" Emerald forests met blue seas as they stared into each other's eyes, Alfred looked over his eyes with a long forgotten memory now dominating his thoughts. Letting his eyes fall slightly, he could see the scar on Arthur's shoulder plain as day. The fingers exited him gently and he felt arms wrapping around him tightly as Arthur's member entered him.

"Arthur!" he exclaimed. Then the captain was there, holding his face softly staring into his eyes for a moment as if begging the teen to remember something.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"__Where are we going?" the soldier boy asked worriedly as he was led through the crowded streets. The raiding pirates and soldiers were all rushing around; Alfred simply stared in terror as a British soldier rose up before the green-eyed pirate. The battle was brief, only a few scrapes plus a small cut on the pirate's shoulder. _

_"__Just follow me, Blue-jay. Trust me…" the pirate muttered. _

_Alfred thought himself to be stupid, trusting a pirate…but his curiosity got the best of him. "Okay," he said with a nod, "you better not be lying to me or anything though…"_

_Green eyes looked back at him, like emerald forests, Alfred noted. "Never, Blue-jay...I wouldn't want to hurt my greatest treasure…" he muttered quietly, only barely audible to Alfred._

_Their kiss was passionate, almost like they'd been in love for many years. This 'passion' though only seemed to be coming from the older teen that had Alfred pressed up against the inner wall of the large ship, __Mac tire.__ Alfred on the other hand, was just standing there allowing the other to ravish his mouth unsure if he should push him away or not. It felt good to him, though his Puritan ways told him this was utterly wrong. Slowly raising his arms up he set them on Arthur's, he'd learned that to be the man's name, shoulders. Arthur winced slightly seeing as the cut was still stung rather badly though that was the only thing he did as the kiss deepened._

_There were hands running down bodies, mouths in places they shouldn't have been, and heavy breathing. Every once in a while there would be a moment when their eyes would meet, that same plea was there…_

**_'_****_Please, remember me…'_**

**_*Flashback End*_**

Groans and cries of pleasure echoed in Alfred's ears as he was thrust into hastily, head lulled back against the bed while the warmth built in his stomach. His hands had been untied somewhere in the steamy mess and were now resting on the Captain's shoulders: _Arthur's_ shoulders. Groaning Alfred looked up at Arthur again, the man sitting between Alfred's legs, eyes closed and absolutely amazing looking. "A-Alfred," Arthur panted as he opened his eyes, peering down at Alfred, "don't hold back…"

**_*Flashback*_**

_"__Don't hold back, they can't control your dreams," a young boy said from his perch in a tree. Both his eyes and the cloak he wore seemed to match the emerald-colored leaves that surrounded them both. Alfred simply looked up at him in wonder, and then the boy seemed to disappear only to appear next to him. "If you let them, then you won't be you…therefore, you won't be the one I like anymore," the odd boy said. Holding up a feather he set it in Alfred's hand: a blue-jay feather. "Spread your wings, my Blue-jay…"_

_The American watched as the boy rushed off into the forest around his father's plantation. They had only met a few times and every time they met, he could feel the pangs in his chest. Sometimes he wondered if this is what they call, 'love.' That would just be stupid though, they were both boys, him 12 and to his knowledge the other was 16. _

_Looking over at the boy sitting in the field with him, he wondered silently what he was like to Arthur. The questions about the pangs in his chest were eating away at him. "W-what am I to you, A..? I mean…you always say you like me, but we…we're boys…so you can't mean it like…like…love," he looked over at the green-eyed boy. He'd come to know him as A because he's never tell him anything but the first letter of his name. Seeing him shift uncomfortably made him feel a little tense, he didn't want to get in trouble if A did mean it that way…it was bad to love another man; very, very bad. _

_"__Brothers…" A said suddenly, looking down at the grass around them. "We're like brothers."_

_Alfred knew he was lying, he wasn't that stupid. _

**_*Flashback End*_**

Lying in Arthur's arms felt right, something Alfred would never have thought to admit. But as he lay there awake in the man's embrace listening to their hearts beat, he found himself calming and feeling safe for once. "A…" he muttered, feeling Arthur tense, "it was always you…A…"

Arthur sighed and held him tightly in his arms, "Blue-jay, you finally got it…"

Alfred wrapped his arms around the Briton shyly, a small smile on his face as he looked up into Arthur's emerald eyes. "Why…why didn't you tell me Arthur? I would have…I would have stayed…" he muttered. Arthur eyes seemed to sadden at that and his grip on Alfred loosened.

"It's better to let people fins things like that out on their own. If I had told you, there might have been a chance you would hate me…After…After that day in the field when you asked w-what I thought of you, you'd always avoid me," he muttered. "You hated me…"

Alfred's eyes widened and he frowned, "Arthur, I…I ran away because I thought it was wrong and…I didn't want you to get hurt because…because…I might have liked you too…"

"…I love you, Alfred…"

"I love you, too…"

* * *

**I might do some Flashbacks with Arthur's past later...**


	10. Update

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in forever...I did write the next chapter though, but I've come to a drawback. I won't be able to update the story till the 15th...I'm sorry and I promise the chapter will be worth the wait. Hopefully. If not then I'll make it up to all ! **

**Thank you for being patient with me.**


	11. Chapter 9: Louis

**Just so you know this was written on my brother's kindle at 1:51AM. Excuse the spelling mistakes and other errors if there are any...I really wanted to get this chapter out for you guys**.

* * *

The sound of birds and people echoed across the port. Everyone seemed cheerful as they worked, though there were three men amongst them that stuck out. They were fearful and rushed across the deck, seeking the safety the city brought. They'd come of a ship that was well spoken of and feared. These men came from The Green Lady.

* * *

Alfred wasn't in the best of moods that day. He was in fact rather pissed off. His head ached, as did his back. This was most likely a symptom of being on Arthur's ship for a week.

Looking off down the deck from which they'd come, he could just make out the small boat that they'd escaped on. He didn't look long though. Instead he stuck close to Matthew as they fled into the city, Daniel close in the Canadian's arms. Their limbs were already sore from running, swimming, and rowing. All of it making the two main workers tired...

Matthew seemed the least scared of the group, though Alfred wasn't sure. His elder brother hadn't spoken much since they'd escaped. It seemed he rather keep in whatever he so obviously wanted to say. Alfred knew it was probably hateful words toward him for getting them into this whole mess. The American didn't voice his thoughts though, a bit afraid of breaking the small bond he had left with his brother.

They took awhile to come as far as they could manage on hurting limbs and with tired eyes. By the time they got to a pub it was dark outside and Matthew had already wrapped his jacket around Daniel. The young boy he had kept close through their whole journey, afraid to lose him.

Quickly rushing inside they had no trouble getting a room or a decent meal for them. Alfred had managed to get a good few coins out of the pirate before they'd escaped. 'Not many, but enough,' Matthew would mumble now and again as they'd eaten. The coins, however, were enough to get them a nice room with a lock on the door. That was a reassurance for a scared bunch of run-away captives.

"Well," Alfred huffed as he sat down on one of the two beds. He naturally picked the one closest to the door. Finally Matt finished putting Daniel to bed and lifted his head to look towards the other man. Al ran a hand through his hair before continuing, "Where do we go now?"

Matthew seemed a bit displeased with that question as his lips pressed together into a thin line. His brow wrinkles a bit as he glared at Alfred. "We," he paused, making Alfred freeze, "will go nowhere. I will take Daniel back to Canada with me and you may do as you please. Maybe crawl back to thAt bartards that you love so much..."

Alfred felt his spirits drop with those words. His hands clutched at the bedsheets on both sides of him. It was the only thing he had to reassure himself that he wasn't in a nightmare. The feeling of the blankets in his hands. He did wish that he was in a nightmare though. Matthew hated him and he hated himself. Why couldn't he just be normal?

"Oh..." he muttered through dry lips as he laid down on the bed. He set his arms around one of the pillows and said no more. He simply listened to the sound of Matthew getting into bed and waited quietly for his soft snores to start across the room. Getting up only then, he set the small pouch of money on the side table aside from a few coins then he left. His jacket hung over his shoulder and a deep frown on his face.

Walking out into the streets he ignored the soft inquiries of the bartender. Matthew and Daniel were staying there...he was nothing more than a visiting friend. With that laying heavily in his mind he came to a shop that was surprisingly still open. His hand set on the knob though it was from the cold not fear. He was tired of being afraid, so he entered the store with a forced confidence.

Inside he noticed was chilled and dusty though it seemed inhabited. Walking over to the counter he noticed an array of weapons and other supplies behind it. This shop seemed to be a hunting store or a frontier store. He was pleased though with this discovery. Maybe he just needed to escape into the woods for a bit and disappear.

"You looking for something, friend?" An odd voice from behind him made him jump. Al turned to look into a pair of dark eyes then that seemed to look into his very soul. The man was a Native American, Alfred could tell that much in the dim lighting of the store. The elderly man reached out a hand that Alfred gingerly took. The man then shook it eagerly, something about this made Al want to trust the raven haired native.

Letting out a small sigh Alfred nodded, "A new beginning." This seemed to make this new man laugh. His face wrinkled up a bit in glee as he patted the blond American's back. Leading his to the counter once more.

"Something easier said then done, friend. Call me Louis," the Native man said. Alfred nodded, watching as Louis began to straighten up the guns and such. He was an odd man, this Louis fellow.

He was short and kind of heavyset though he seemed strong. Alfred had watched him pick up two crates full of wood and carry it from behind the counter to the other side of the store. Considering the size of the store was large, Alfred had not expected this frail elder to be able to do that. Louis seemed not to notice his young guest's observations though he did continue to question Alfred. He prodded at the young man with a burning curiosity.

"Name, age, ans where you're from?"

"Alfred, I can scarsely remember...and I come from a pirate ship.

"A pirate ship?" Louis said. His eyes were wide though it wasn't noticeable. The darkness and the wrinkles of his old face made it hard to tell the man's emotions.

Alfred nodded, watching as Louis came back to polish a few of the guns. "I was a..." Alfred had to think then. He could not call himself a captive for he was there by choice and was not restricted by the captain. He should not call himself a slave, nor a sailor either. "Companion, of the captain," he finally decided. Louis seemed pleased with the answer and nodded, continuing his work.

"Do you have a place to go?" Louis asked, head raising from his work to look Alfred straight in the shook his head after a moment of thought. Louis grunted, "Do you have any money?"

"Not much," Alfred truthfully muttered, holding out the few coins. Louis looked at them in a disinterested way before he set the gun on the counter in front of Alfred. Louis then turned and disappeared into a room behind the counter. He came back out with a crate.

Louis then came around the dusty barrier to set the crate down next to Alfred. "You seems good man, Alfred. I can see not only a spark of determination in you, but also a will to change," Louis said, opening the wood box. Within Alfred found various supplies. Amongst then was a gun, cartridges, a lantern, blankets, and medical supplies. Louis continued his speech, "I think fully that every man deserves a second chance if he really wants it. I think you do. I have a hunting camp out in the fronteir. I can take you there and you may have it..."

Alfred was surprised though he was more wary then anything. "What's...the catch?" He asked, eyebrow quirked at his old friend.

"Nothing, I rarely use it anymore. You need a place to go and I can supply it. I want to help you," he said, smile on his chapped lips. He rejected the money Alfred offered him as he ushered Alfred upstairs and into a room up there. Once the American was settled into bed the elderly native returned down into his shop. He needed to prepare for the week long journey ahead of them.

The American, who was laying comfortably in a bed upstairs, stared at the ceiling. "This...is odd..." He grumbled, though he had to admit he enjoyed this. It was a change. He couldn't help but think...maybe it was for the best.

* * *

Miles away from Alfred on a shore not far from New York, a fire scorched the wreckage of a ship. A few men stood watching. Their faces were grim, though one seemed broken, almost maddened. His mouth twisted up into a wicked smile. His ears listening only to the crackling of his burning vessel. His formerly drugged body shook with a humorless, insane laughter.

"Captain?" A French accent muttered to the laughing man. It sounded worried almost.

The man in question didn't respond as he started up the beach. He'd noticed. He'd seen the missing long boat. He'd watched Alfred drug his crews' food. He was furious as he watched his ship burn. His just barely thawed heart burning with it. His bird, _his bird_ was going to pay with blood and broken wings.

Captain Kirkland had finally become insane.


End file.
